


Baby Angels

by anna_marlena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Angels, Oneshot, dean just wants to have his peace and quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_marlena/pseuds/anna_marlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else can possibly happen? Now they have to deal with baby angels?</p><p>Just some lighthearted fun I wrote some time ago! Have fun with it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Angels

Dean was sitting on Bobby’s couch, letting the chatter of Dr. Sexy MD on TV wash over him. He and Sam had just gotten back from a particularly hairy hunt and he could really use the break he was forcing on himself right now. And it didn’t hurt him to catch up on his guilty pleasure TV show. There were only so many good things in his life, and nothing could keep him from his sexy doctor. 

Sam was with Bobby in the kitchen, preparing dinner, probably some rabbit food. Dean loved his brother, really, but he couldn’t fathom how the tall man could live off of nothing but salad. He hoped Bobby had enough common sense to cook something a little ‘manlier’ for him. He would not eat salad for dinner, not in a million years. 

The familiar sound of wings flapping let Dean sit up a bit straighter, he didn’t deem it worth seeing who had arrived, though. Who else could it be other than Cas?

“Hey Cas. Here for a little break from your heavenly duty?” he called out, his eyes still fixed on the TV. Dean didn’t receive an answer though, well, at least not really one he could use. A babble from behind him let the man finally turn to see who, or what had arrived. What his eyes saw let his breath hitch. 

On the ground in front of Bobby’s desk didn’t stand Cas. Well, at least not the Cas Dean was used to. Instead, there sat a toddler, a dark haired toddler, who had ridiculously familiar facial features. 

“Sam?” Dean called out in shock, slowly standing up and walked towards the little person on the ground. He kept his distance, though. Who knew what this… thing was.  
In that moment Dean heard another flapping sound. The hunter turned and saw two more little children sit on the couch he had just vacated. They, too, looked very familiar, the one golden haired and on the smaller side, the other with light blond hair and wearing… a v-neck?!

“SAM!” Dean was now seriously freaking out. What were toddlers doing in their living room, especially toddlers who looked oddly familiar?

The door to the kitchen opened and Sam stepped inside, the look on his face wary. 

“What is it, Dean? Is anything wro-“ the tall man started, but shut up when he saw the situation his brother was currently in, surrounded by children. “Dean?”

“I don’t know what happened, they just appeared out of thin air!” Dean exclaimed, his voice rising. What the hell was going on?  
Sam looked at the toddlers sitting on the couch more closely. He, too, found them to look very familiar. 

“Dean, Dean, I- they look like Gabe, Balthazar” he turned to the little one sitting closest to Dean, “and Cas.” At the names the babies on the couch began to squeal in delight, the mini-Cas on the floor stayed quiet though, only cocking his head to the side, as if he was contemplating Sam’s words. 

The golden-haired toddler, Gabe, stretched his arms out towards Sam in that moment, letting out a string of babbling words, as if he was trying to tell the tall man something. Out of instinct Sam walked over to the couch, picking the boy up and resting him against his hip. The toddler stretched out his arms more, patting Sam’s face with very sticky fingers that were probably the result from the lollipop he had in his mouth. 

“What is going on here, you idgits? Sam left the kitchen as if the devil was hot on his heels” the men heard Bobby say then. They turned to the older man, but he had already stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the baby angels surrounding the men. 

“What? Care to explain?” he asked, looking first at Sam and Dean, then at each of the toddlers. 

“I have no idea what happened, they just appeared” Dean defended himself. It wasn’t his fault everyone was freaking out around him. Bobby, too, walked to the couch, picking up the mini Balthazar from where he was sitting, or rather lounging, on one of the throw pillows Dean had previously used to prop up his head with. 

“I can’t believe he would wear a v-neck shirt even as a baby” the older man muttered, but let the baby’s head rest on his shoulders. 

“Well? What are we going to do about this? This is a disaster!” Dean exclaimed, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“First of all, you will pick up Castiel from the ground. Who knows what has been spilled there, and I don’t want to have a sick angel on top of the baby situation” Bobby commanded. Reluctantly Dean did how he was told, picking up Castiel carefully. He wasn’t a baby person, they were too tiny and breakable. Bobby then walked over to the older of the brothers and handed Balthazar to him as well, so he could settle on the man’s other hip. 

“I’m going to look through my books. Maybe I can find something to reverse this. Obviously this was caused by a spell. You” he said, pointing at Sam and Dean, “are on babysitting duty. Have fun.” With that, Bobby walked out of the living room again, leaving the two men and three angel babies to their own devices. 

“Great! How are we going to look after three baby angels? This is just great” Dean huffed, clearly already exasperated. He tried not to grin when both toddlers began poking his cheeks and playing with his hair. This was a disaster and nothing at all was cute about their familiar angels in baby form.

“Well, we took care of a baby monster already…I doubt this is going to be much harder. The only thing I am confused about is Gabriel being here. I mean, he is supposed to be dead” Sam mused, rocking the little boy on his arms, making him giggle. Damn, these angels were just too easy to entertain. 

“Great, now we also have a supposedly dead angel in baby form on our hands. Why can’t we have a break for once? Just, no monsters, no demons, no baby angels?” Dean sighed and sat down on the couch, switching off the TV that was still running in the background. Sam sat down next to him, and leaned his head on the back rest. They let the three angel babies crawl all over them, not really caring about it. As long as they were happy, they wouldn’t smite anyone, after all. 

“Dean?” Sam asked after a moment, and he continued once his brother had turned to acknowledge him, “I think one of them needs a diaper change.” Dean groaned and closed his eyes. 

“Son of a bitch!”


End file.
